


The VIP Room

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, between city of bones and city of ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for MalecWeek Day 7. Missings malec scenes in the book.</p><p>Alec had to cancel his second date with Magnus and regrets that decision tremendously when the reason for cancelation turns out to be a clubbing night with Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon. <br/>Can he still have his date with Magnus when the warlock shows up in the same club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The VIP Room

Alec wasn’t sure why he was here. He wasn’t sure why his sister and parabatai had practically forced him to come along, but he did know it was not worth cancelling his second date with Magnus over. Alec had expected a demon hunt, a vampire liar, a very odd looking duck problem, but here he was in Pandemonium watching them from the corner of the room, dancing and having fun.   
They probably meant well, Alec told himself. They wanted him to go out more, socialise and apparently Clary had insisted he’d come too. He appreciated the gesture of the girl. They did not get along at all when they first met and apparently Clary wanted to change that and Alec for the sake of Jace would try too. It’s not like he disliked her anymore and she was Jace’s sister. Though Alec still had a hard time believing that sometimes. Not as hard as Jace and Clary, mind you.   
  
He sighed, how much longer was he supposed to be here. He was bored and watching his friends dance around wasn’t improving his mood. Isabelle was dancing with Meliorn, Jace with Kaelie and Clary was dancing with Simon. It was like a happy heterosexual dancefest and Alec really couldn’t participate in that, nor did he really want to.  He watched them, smile and laugh and felt a small pang of sadness in his chest. He wanted that too.   
  
“Hey There.” He suddenly heard whispered into his right ear. He quickly turned around and was met with the beaming smile of Magnus Bane. “So, you cancelled on me, for this.” He asked.

“No, If I knew this was the plan…” Alec explained hastily, he didn’t want Magnus to think he ditched him because he’d much rather mope around in a mundane club.

“Good.” Magnus smiled. “Glad to hear.”

“What are you doing here?” Alec wondered. Was he already looking for a new date? Alec wouldn’t blame him. He wasn’t even sure why someone like Magnus would even be interested in someone like him.

“Let’s just say a little birdie told me I could find you here.”

“You came to see me?” Alec asked surprised. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Magnus leaned down and moved a little closer to him. Alec felt his heart race. What if someone saw them? A part of Alec wished they did, the other part was terrified. “Care to dance?” He whispered softly in his ear.   
  
Yes, Alec wanted to say. “I don’t think that would be such a good idea.” He said instead. If it had been just mundanes here, he wouldn’t have minded, but Jace was here too.

“Why not?” Magnus asked with a pout.

“They might see us.” Alec explained. “I’m sorry. It’s not that I don’t want to dance with you. I do. Trust me I do. I  just can’t. I, I…., I’m sorry.”   
  
Magnus looked at his friends, clearly something was going through his mind. Was this the moment he would decide to call it quits? “Come with me.” He turned around and walked towards the bar, then past it. Alec quickly followed. He could easily explain that away, with some lie about a hurt vampire or werewolf in the club, if his friends saw him follow Magnus right now.

Magnus was talking to a bald man, dressed in a fancy suit. From what Alec could tell he was handing the man something, to which he nodded and opened a door on the right of the bar. Magnus looked at him anticipatively. Alec smiled and watched him disappear behind the doors.

Alec looked at his friends, clearly of in their own world and without looking back a second time he entered the room before the door was closed behind him.

The room was decorated with red velvet pillows on purple couches, a soft lighting illuminated the laminated floor and the walls were as black as his hair.

“They have a VIP room, not many people know this, but it’s here.” Magnus grinned. Seeing him so happy, made Alec feel happy too. “I like your shirt.” He complimented as he approached him.

“Izzy picked it out.” Alec looked down at his green V-neck shirt. He honestly preferred his own sweaters.

Magnus lifted up his chin and planned a kiss on his lips. “Hi” He said softly.

Alec smiled coyly “Hi.”

“Want to dance?” Magnus took his hands in his and dragged him a little further into the room.

“There’s no music.” Alec noticed.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a soft slow number started to play. Alec didn’t recognize it. “Anything else?”

“I don’t really know how to dance.” Alec blurred out apologetic. He really didn’t. He never learned. It’s not exactly a skill useful in battle.

Magnus released one of his hands and placed it on his lower back. “Luckily for you, I am a very skilled dancer and a great teacher.” Alec blushed a little. The last time Magnus’s hands were on his lower back, they were making out on his floor. Alec still couldn’t believe they had done that. That he had done that. “Just place your free hand on my shoulder and we’re good to go.”

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, like he was instructed. “You look great.” He mumbled a little. Magnus really did look amazing. He was wearing a white semi unbuttoned blouse and black skinny jeans.

“Thanks. I’m glad you think so.” Alec felt Magnus guide him into making small circles. Which as Alec concluded shouldn’t be all too hard to get the hang off.

Magnus pulled him in closer. The gap between their bodies closed. It was all so very new to Alec, the butterflies in his stomach, the feverish feeling of his skin burning, the rapid heartbeat. Was this love?   
Alec place his head against Magnus’s shoulder and allowed the music to drift him away. There was nothing to fear, nothing to hide. It was just the two of them and it was the closest thing to perfect anything in his life had ever come. He didn’t want this moment to end. If you would have asked him, right there on the spot, what he wanted for the rest of his life, he would have said Magnus.

Alec lifted his head from his shoulder, trying to find Magnus’s eyes. When he found them, they took his breath away and all he could do was lift himself up a tiny bit and kiss him. He felt Magnus’s hand moved from his lower back up his spine until it came to a stop at his neck. Fingers slightly entangled in his hair. When Alec felt satisfied with the kiss, he broke away and smiled. “I might just like this kind of dancing.”

Magnus broke out in a wide grin, “Then you are in luck, for the second time today. The night is still very young, Alexander. And I have zero intention of letting you leave this room until the earlier morning hours are behind us.” Alec felt flustered. How Magnus was able to say these kind of things and not turn fifty shades of red, was beyond him. Not to mention the way he had said the last part, in all honesty it went straight to his groin.  “You’re cute when you blush.” Magnus complimented him, which made him blush even more. Alec didn’t really know how to respond to that, other than looking down in embarrassment.  Guys weren’t supposed to blush after all. It wasn’t consider manly to do. “How about a drink?” Magnus suggested after a short silence.

“Sounds good.” Alec decided. He had heard that alcohol makes these situation less difficult. Something about Dutch Courage. To him it didn’t matter what kind of courage it was, he needed it.

“Red wine? I know own this great bottle of 1876 from Spain. That I think you’d really enjoy.” Magnus placed himself on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Alec understood what he was implying and readily obeyed.

“I’m fine with whatever you want. I don’t really know anything about wine.”

“Another thing I can teach you.” Magnus snapped his fingers and a bottle with two wineglasses appeared.  “the key with drinking wine is, that you have to enjoy it, savour it if you will.” Magnus poured a small amount of wine into the glass and lifted it to his mouth. He appeared to smell it, made circles with the glass and then took a sip. “That’s all there’s to it really.”

“Seems easy enough.” It did seem easy to him. It also seemed silly to him, but he wanted to impress the high warlock of Brooklyn, so he kept that to himself. He did exactly the same as Magnus and when the alcohol slightly burned his throat. He was reward with a smile.

“Natural talent.” Magnus proclaimed.

“Hardly.” Alec placed the wine glass back on the table. There was silence that Alec wasn’t yet comfortable with and he desperately wanted to prevent the date from going wrong. He turned his head to look at Magnus. “I’m glad you came to find me.” It was the simple truth, “I was having an awful night, and I had been really looking forward to seeing you, before they forced me to cancel our date. Cause, I honestly really enjoy spending time with you.” He wanted Magnus to understand how he felt, hoping the words would bind the man to him.

“And I enjoy spending time with you.” Magnus had turned his entire body towards him. His eyes twinkled with delight and Alec wanted to drown in them.

“Maybe on our next date, I can teach you something.” Alec said enthusiastically. He could take Magnus to the forest and teach him how to shoot or hunt. Or… not, since these things aren’t romantic or date-like at all. “Never mind, forget that.” Alec said quickly.  

“Why?” Magnus wondered.

“I only know how to fight. Which is hardly dating material.”

Magnus grinned. “I will go anywhere you want to go, do anything you want to do. I just want to spend more time with you. Even if it means you teaching me a back flips for an entire afternoon.”

Alec’s thought his heart skipped a beat. Magnus’s comment had surprised him and had reawaken the butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if Magnus knew how powerful his words were and the feelings they ignited within him. Alec wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss this man senseless and take his breath-away. So he leaned forward, placed his hand behind Magnus’s neck and kissed him. He kissed him with all his might, trying to convey his feelings through his actions. His kisses were returned enthusiastically. He felt him slowly moving his body, directing him onto his back. Alec easily went down.

“I love kissing you” Magnus whispered against his lips.

“Then what are stopping for.” Alec said boldly. He was eager for more.

Magnus smiled against his lips before recapturing them. Alec wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the man pulled away. He did know for sure, his lips were a little swollen.  “Let’s dance some more.” Magnus suggested.

“Alright.” Alec got up and followed him to the dance floor. “Maybe something more upbeat, this time.”

“Sounds good! I know just the song.” Magnus snapped his fingers again and another song Alec didn’t know came on. “I love this song.”

“Me too.” He made a mental note to watch more music channels in the upcoming weeks. Cause, he realised they didn’t really shared much of the same interests.

They danced, kissed and drank some more wine, until the owner of the bar came in and told them the bar would close in a few minutes. The rest of the club had already been send home.   
Alec walked through the empty bar absentmindedly. He was a little tipsy and still in an elated state of mind because tonight had been perfect.

“When can I see you again?” He said eagerly.

“I have free evening coming Tuesday.”

“Okay. I will be there.” Alec really wanted to kiss him again, but the bartender was giving him odd looks and clearly desired a word with Magnus. “Thanks for tonight.” What had seemed perfect a few seconds ago, seemed less perfect now. Why did he have to care so much about what some bartender thought.  Alec shook his head and headed home.

When he reached the front gate hiss phone went off.

_Thanks for the wonderful evening. See you on Tuesday. X_

Alec beamed with joy, at least until he saw the 7 missed calls from Isabelle’s and Jace’s phone.

“Shit!” he had completely forgotten about them. How was he ever going to explain this……


End file.
